R.A. Salvatore
Born in 1959, Robert Anthony Salvatore was born in Massachusetts and resides there with his wife Diane, and their three children, Bryan, Geno, and Caitlin. They have one grandchild. The family pets include three Japanese Chins, Oliver, Artemis and Ivan, and four cats including Guenhwyvar. Salvatore has written many novels set in the Forgotten Realms and is one of the fantasy genre’s most successful authors. His books regularly appear on The New York Times best-seller lists and have sold more than 10 million copies. Salvatore’s most recent original hardcover, The Two Swords, book three of The Hunter's Blades trilogy, debuted at #1 on The Wall Street Journal best-seller list and at #4 on The New York Times best-seller list. His books have been translated into numerous foreign languages including German, Italian, Finnish, Hebrew, Greek, Hungarian, Turkish, Croatian, Bulgarian, Yiddish, Spanish, Russian, Polish, Czech, and French. His first published novel was The Crystal Shard in 1988, which introduced an enormously popular character: a drow named Drizzt Do'Urden. Realms bibliography Icewind Dale trilogy # The Crystal Shard (1988) # Streams of Silver (1989) # The Halfling's Gem (1990) Dark Elf trilogy # Homeland (1990) # Exile (1990) # Sojourn (1991) Cleric Quintet # Canticle (1991) # In Sylvan Shadows (1992) # Night Masks (1992) # The Fallen Fortress (1993) # The Chaos Curse (1994) Legacy of the Drow # The Legacy (1993) # Starless Night (1994) # Siege of Darkness (1995) # Passage to Dawn (1996) Paths of Darkness # The Silent Blade (1998) # The Spine of the World (1999) # Servant of the Shard (2000) # Sea of Swords (2001) The Hunter's Blades trilogy # The Thousand Orcs (2002) # The Lone Drow (2003) # The Two Swords (2004) The Sellswords # Servant of the Shard (2005) – re-released in 2005, but is the same book as that released in 2000. # Promise of the Witch-King (2005) # Road of the Patriarch (2006) Transitions # The Orc King (2007) # The Pirate King (2008) # The Ghost King (2009) Neverwinter # Gauntlgrym (2010) # Neverwinter (2011) # Charon's Claw (2012) # The Last Threshold (2013) The Sundering Book 1 # The Companions (2013) Short stories # "The First Notch" (1989) from Dragon Magazine #152 # "Dark Mirror" (1993) # "The Third Level" (1994) # "Guenhwyvar" (1995) # "That Curious Sword" (2002) # "Empty Joys" (2003) # "Wickless in the Nether" (2004) # "The Dowry" (2004) from The Highwayman # "Comrades at Odds" (2006) # "If Ever They Happened Upon My Lair" (2006) from Dragons: Worlds Afire # "Bones and Stones" (2008) # "Iruladoon" (2010) # "To Legend He Goes" (2010) # The Collected Stories: The Legend of Drizzt Anthology (2011) Game accessories # Hall of Heroes (1989) # The Bloodstone Lands (1989) # Menzoberranzan (1992) # The Accursed Tower (1999) # Drizzt Do'Urden's Guide to the Underdark (1999) External links * R.A. Salvatore's website * Wizards of the Coast Biography * free download of Salvatore's short story Guenhwyvar Category:Authors